Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser
center|thumb Meine neue Diskusionsseite! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:14, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Helf mir bei der Unikos Videosache! Bitte! Juri337 Ok! Dann werde ich mal schauen das ich dir bei den Chars die Videos rein bekommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:22, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Versuche, dass die Lostprophets mit ihrem Hit Can't Catch Tomorrow in ihr Musikvideo in Unikos' Infos kommen! Juri337 Wenn du möchtes kannst du dir auch welche aus meiner Video Box nehmen! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:37, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Videobox? Ich schicke dir die Viedeos. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:00, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Titelmusik Du suchst doch nach Titelmusik für deine charaktere, ich hab da glaub ich was gutes, mal sehen ob du es für einen deiner charaktere verwenden kannst, passt zu was mysteri... thumb|300px|right center|120pxProfilTalk 18:16, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich gebe es Tuyet. Das Lied ist cool! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:20, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal hier! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:08, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal hier center|120pxProfilTalk 14:00, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Da wird man richtig neugierig! Wie es ausschaut wird Imani dieses Jahr wohl eine neue Rüstung und Waffen bekommen! Supi! :-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:03, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Name ... Robert Timo... wasn Zufall - ich heiß Timo !!! Außerdem sollte ich als Admin daraufhinweisen, dasss du für deine Benutzerseite diese Vorlage verwendest. Denn die Infoboxen sollen ja net falsch verteilt sein ;-) [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:22, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt! Habe auch sofort die Boxen gewechselt! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:36, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) FRAGE Wo haste die Bra magna her? --Tehra 15:11, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hier her! 008005346 1111. ist die Durchwahl für Shop @ Home. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:46, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hier, ich habs selbst gemacht, wie findest du es? thumb center|120pxProfilTalk 16:04, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Supi! Exelente Colage. Klasse! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:09, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke, werde noch heute bestellen - äh - sagen die den Preis? Was fragen die eigentlich ab? --Tehra 16:41, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du musst deine Eltern nach dem Produkt fragen lassen, dann erledigt sich der Rest von selbst. Ein Glatorianer liegt bei 11,99 € und ein Agori bei 6,99 €. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:50, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das is ja recht teuer... Danke (Ungedultig zitternd)! --Tehra 16:58, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Für die Glatorianer gehts, aber für die Agori finde eich aufgerundet 7,00 € auch nicht so gut. 5,99 € schon besser. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:00, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wie sind die Versandkosten? --Tehra 17:03, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Normaler Versand 3,50 € Expresversand nicht zu emphelende 27,00 €. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:08, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ihn mir nicht auf diese weise gekauft, habe aber Metus und das für 5,99 € XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:01, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Amazone oder E Bay? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:12, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Seine mutter hat ihm Metus aus schweden mitgebracht =) center|120pxProfilTalk 19:17, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Super! So was änliches habe ich auch erlebt leider aber nicht mit Bionicle Figuren. Meine Nichte war im Lego Land Dänemark und hat mir alle 5 Mini Monster mitgebracht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:21, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hast du wirklich mein Video (Das ist Sparta!-Bionicle) gesehen!? COOL, das hätte ich nicht gedacht...thumb|164px|right Orkahm 09:50, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich findes es sehr gut! Ich kann leider net Filmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 10:42, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) AdW Du hast noch ein paar Stunden für deine Nominierung Zeit XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:56, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nominierung erledigt:-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:36, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Etwas am Rande: Vieleicht ist einigen aufgefallen das ich zur Zeit höchstens im Rollenspiel schreibe. Das hat damit zu tuen, dass ich gerade an einem anderen LEGO Projekt arbeite. So bald ich damit fertig bin, werde ich auch meine Geschichten weiter schreiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:18, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung Deine Stimme bringt wohl die Entscheidung... [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:47, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dann mal ran! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:50, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Würdest du auch eine Stimme abgeben? :-)-- [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:47, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hatte ich doch schon, nur ist sie wohl jetzt nicht mehr da. Gebe sie halt noch einmal. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:48, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) tschuldigung, wenn ich dich nerv, aber ich wollte auch wissen welche die schlechteste Geschichte ist XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:55, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du nervst net. Aber du hast keine schlechteste, aber ich werde schauen welche net so gut wie die erst Nominierte ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:57, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke für das Kompliment, aber eine muss die schlechteste sein, ich denk da z. B. an die langweilige geschichte: Death is just the Beginning. Achso bitte noch eine Begründung dazu. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:58, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wo ist eigendlich die schlechteste Umfrage??? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:00, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ist dieselbe. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:02, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sind sie Leihbar? Kann ich deine Zesk und Vorox Bilder auch benutzen? Tuma 19:49, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Darst du. Immer doch! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:27, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du kennst dich doch gut mit Glatorianern aus, sieht der aus wie einer? thumb|Krohm Tuma 21:35, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Es gibt eigendlich keine optische Norm für Glatorianer. Lrdiglich das sie keine Masken und Elementarkräfte besitzen. Der Körper und die Waffen sind in Ordnung. Aber sobald du orginal Glatorianer oder Agori hast, würde ich den Kopf aus tauschen. Damit sein Gesicht / Helm nicht sofort an einen Toa oder Titan erinnert. Was Waffen angeht, alle Klingen könntest du ihm geben. Wenn du hast gib ihm die Klinge von Lewa Nuva Phantoka oder die von Brutaka. Diese breiten oder langen Schwerter sehen sehr gut aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:48, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) thumb|leftthumbHabe ich ausgetauscht, nur ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welche Waffe!Ps:Die Maske behalte ich, auch wenn ich auch ne andere Besitze(n würde), würde ich die behalten. Tuma 22:03, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sehen beide gut aus. Las ihm beide. Je nach bedarf die Waffe. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 22:05, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Noch da? Hallo? du hast seit drei Tagen nix mehr gemacht!!! Für deine Verhältnisse ist das ein Rekord XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:08, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noch da. Mache aber eine Schreibpause. Meine Ideen lassen mich im Stich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:10, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ahso, okay, ich dachte, dass du dich auch noch verzogen hättest... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:21, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Abhauen tue ich vorerst nicht. Da muss schon mehr passieren das ich ganz abhau. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:30, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hey Jadekaiser! Ich habe mal eine Frage: Woher hast du die Zesk?Viro134ever 18:45, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Man kann sie per telefon im Lego Shop schon bestellen. Ich habe auch Atakus und Raanu. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:46, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jadekaiser, äääääääähhhhhmmmmmm... ...Ich hab da meine erste Story geschrieben und hab gesehen das alle den Namen "Jadekaiser" benutzen und da dachte ich könnte ihn auch benutzen und hab ihn mitgeschrieben... Ich will auf Nummer sicher gehen und frag dich mal jetzt: Darf ich ihn überhaupt benutzen????? Toa-Nikolai 19:04, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Keine Problem. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:41, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie war das? Wie war das noch? Dir gehen die Ideen aus und du bist mit den Veröffentlichungsrechten nicht zufrieden. Das habe ich dir geglaubt! Aber heute finde ich ein sogenanntes "ToW-FF", in dem du scheinbar sehr aktiv bist. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was gibt es hier nicht was es da gibt? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 18:34, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Abeschiederklärung! Erst mal vorweg: Ab heute bin ich officiell bei euch ganz weg! Nun zur Erklärung. Hätte es Bima damals nicht gegeben wäre ich nicht einmal im Wiki nui gewesen. Er hat mich darauf gestoßen! @ Scopri: Für dich tut es mir sehr leid wie es gelaufen ist. Deshalb überschreibe ich dir alle meine Mocs die in der Fanfiction Datei zu finden sind. Auch meine ganzen Storys sollen jetzt dir gehören. Ich glaube das du sie gebrauchen und fortführen kannst. Schüß an alle, das war mein letztes Wort hier im Wiki Nui Fanfiktion.